Birthday Surpirse
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Summery: It’s Satoshi’s 'Ash' birthday and no one seems to remember it. That it, no one but Shigeru 'Gary'. One shot B’day fic, SatoshixShigeru.Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Pokemon didn't belong to me, think it belonged to some rich guy in Japan who lives in a gold made house….

Title: Birthday Surprise

Summery: It's Satoshi's (Ash) birthday and no one seems to remember it. That it, no one but Shigeru (Gary). One shot B'day fic, SatoshixShigeru.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Satoshi's P.O.V

It was my birthday today. I was turning 14. I'd been waiting for this day for ages! I even managed to win a badge yesterday.

But I was saddened by the fact that no one had remembered. I'd gone to the pokemon centre and Professor Oak, Tracy and my mom had all video phoned me, wishing me happy birthday. I felt happy about that, at least _some _people had remembered it was my birthday.

I mean, I'd been with Misty, Brock and Pikachu for 4 years, yet none of them had remembered my birthday.

I was in the forest right now, just thinking over stuff.

I wish I'd seen Shigeru today. I mean, no one besides me knows this, apart from Tracy, as I'd told him but I liked Shigeru. And when I say like I mean as in like like. I think if he had shown today, it would have made my day a lot happier.

We'd forgotten about our petty rivalry and fighting, we were friends, trying to bring our friendship to how it was when we were both kids.

I doubt he'd remember my birthday either, but the fact that he'd be here would be enough for me I suppose.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone had came up to me until I heard their voice.

"Hey Satoshi."

My heart did a flip, I shot up to see none other then Shigeru looking down at me, before crouching down so he was eye level with me. All I could think was 'He's here! He's actually here!'

"H…Hey Shigeru." I managed, only stuttering once.

"What are doing here? Shouldn't you be outside?" I heard concern in Shigeru's voice, I felt my heart leap, did that mean he at least cared about me?

"I'm thinking, that's all." I replied back to him, shivering slightly. I hadn't realized how long I'd been outside, but it must have been long as it had started to get dark and cold.

"Well, its cold out here, and you can't say you're not cold cause I just saw you shiver. So you can do your thinking at my place. It's a lot closer then to where you're living."

Shigeru got up and pulled me up as well, and we both trekked back to where he was living.

He'd rented out an apartment, a very nice one at that.

I was sitting in the lounge while he made us both hot chocolate. I was sitting on the rug that was next to his fireplace and I was rubbing my hands when he came and handed me a mug of hot chocolate and held one himself as he sat beside me.

"So Satoshi, why made you go to the forest of all places to think? And what was so important that you had to think about it there?" Shigeru ask me before taking a sip of his chocolate.

"Oh, nothing much Shigeru." I answered back to him, also taking a sip of my chocolate.

"You do know your terrible at lying don't you Satoshi?" Shigeru told me slightly amused.

Shigeru then put his mug down and got up and walked out of the lounge before coming back with something in his hands. Curious, I tried looking but he put it behind him as he sat back down.

"Happy Birthday Satoshi. What, you thought I'd forgotten?" he answered my unasked question by looking at me.

"Well, it's just been so long, and I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Shigeru smiled at me, a heart warming smile.

Shigeru got the parcel that he had previously hid and gave it to me, smiling rather hesitantly.

I opened it, and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a silver poke ball. I looked at the back of the poke ball and was surprised to see blue engraved writing which read 'Satoshi and Shigeru forever.'

I turned to look at Shigeru and was surprised to see him looking rather uncertain.

"Satoshi, I know we haven't got along most of the time and that we've fought a lot, but in spite of all that, I think I like you, as in more then a friend. So, with that necklace, I also give you my heart, and I hope you won't reject it, as you'll be rejecting me."

I was touched, to say the least. I was also elated at the fact that Shigeru seemed to harbor the same feelings as I did for him.

I took the necklace and brought it up to my neck and fastened it.

Shigeru started to speak, but I put a finger to his lips and leaned towards him, murmuring softly to him.

"Its okay, I like you too Shigeru, and I thank you immensely for trusting me with your heart."

That said, I leaned towards him and let my lips join his, as we kissed each other feverishly.

I nibbled his bottom lip and my tongue pushed towards his lips to which he opened them and I entered his sweet moist cavern and met his tongue. We dueled till we needed to breathe and broke apart, looking at each other lovingly.

It was then I'd realized that it didn't matter so much that everyone else had forgotten my birthday, all that mattered was that _he'd_ remembered, and had given me such a lovely gift that I would never forget.

And as we both closed in for another kiss, I felt as though he was the one for me, the one who I would spend the rest of eternity with.

* * *

Owari

First Pokemon fic, B'day fic I wrote cuz its my birthday today and yea.

Hope you enjoyed reading this! And I'd be ever so grateful if you'd review!

!Aki!


End file.
